The setup chapter 12 lemon
by sweettara10
Summary: This is chapter 12 for my story 'The setup' if it was a lemon...my first time writing a lemon.


Chapter 12 lemon

Tara: …

Ikuto: why is she so quiet?

Amu: she had a few readers who wanted a lemon, and she didn't want to lose those readers, so she's writing a lemon! –realizes what she just said- Damn it…

Tara: also because I didn't want Ikuto upset with me for not updating on his birthday.

Tara: anyway…this is chapter 12 if it was a lemon…

(Amu's POV)

I want to kill her! She locked me in a room with Ikuto! Oh god…what the hell am I going to do? I tried unlocking my door again, no luck. Wait…this locks from the inside…I should be able to open it…SHE JAMMED THE DOOR!

"TARA!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled so loud, the whole neighborhood could probably hear me. When I was about to shout again a hand clasped over my mouth.

"You're too loud…" He whispered huskily into my ear. _Damn you Ikuto…_

I had that damn blush spread across my face…AGAIN! Why is it, whenever I'm around him, I can never control my blush! Ahh…oh well, might as well get him some blankets…Oh wait…my door's jammed…it took me almost a minute to figure out what she was doing. Damn…she was good…SHE KNEW! She knew I wouldn't be able to get blankets for him because she jammed my door! Causing the only solution…FOR IKUTO TO SLEEP IN MY BED!!! Well…I could just make him sleep on the floor… I saw Ikuto sit on my bed. I saw him touch my diary.

"Don't touch that!" I yelled and tried to grab it off him, he chuckled.

"Try and get it." He had that damn smirk on his face as he said that.

"Hey!" I yelled. In a failed attempt to grab my diary from Ikuto, I somehow ended up on the floor with Ikuto hovering above me. I had wide eyes and once again that frickin' blush on my face. Surprisingly, even Ikuto had wide eyes. He leaned down centimetres away from my face, and my blush darkened. He leaned down closer, and he caught my lips with his in a passionate kiss. I was shocked at first but soon relax. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. It ended up being a make-out session, and I couldn't help but moan into the kiss.

(Normal POV)

To Ikuto, looking at Amu being so innocent was so tempting, her pink, rosy lips were too much for him. Amu broke the kiss for air but Ikuto barely gave her any time to breathe. He swooped down again and caught her lips with his. They sat up and Ikuto pushed her onto the bed and was hovering over her again. He didn't hesitate and kissed her, nibbling her bottom lip for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and Ikuto explored her mouth gently. He broke the kiss gasping for air.

"Ikuto." She brushed a midnight blue lock from his face and leaned up to kiss him, exploring him for herself. She wrapped her arms around him drawing his body closer to her as he kissed down her neck. When he looked at Amu's eyes, they were full of…lust? In one quick move, the positions turned leaving Amu on top. She started to take off Ikuto's shirt and she moved lower. Ikuto didn't think that she'd do this. Amu couldn't believe she was doing this herself but she unzipped Ikuto's pants with her mouth. The positions switched again and Amu was below Ikuto.

In a matter of minutes, all of their clothes were on the floor. Amu lay exposed beneath Ikuto with a dark blush on her face. "Amu, you're beautiful…" He kissed her. During the kiss, Ikuto thumbed her nipples, which made her moan. Music to his ears. He felt himself harden. His pants almost bursting. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it, making Amu make sounds of pleasure. He wanted her now, but decided to take to slow. He lied on his stomach and spread her legs. He traced the inward slope of her thighs with his tongue. As he reached her textured part, he kissed delicately to her spot. The mere touch of his lips to her nub shot electricity through her body. She gasped loudly.

He pinched her nub with his lips, sending another shock wave through her. She arched upwards, craving the unknown feeling of pleasure. He tenderly licked her and received a similar reaction. He moved back up to her lips. He slipped a finger into her, making her arch up to him. She was moist and warm, more than ready for him. He added another finger and twisted them inside her. She moaned into their kiss and kissed him harder. He moved his fingers inside her again, and she became impatient.

"Amu…are you sure?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…" Amu said.

Ikuto positioned himself at her entrance. Trying to not hurt her, he locked fingers with her. He slowly pushed himself into her. Ikuto felt her tighten her grip on his hands. He reached her barrier and pushed in harder, stretching it. She gasped and tried to remember to breath. He kissed her gently as he pulled out. He thrust into her again, hard. She cried out squeezing his hands even harder. She let go of his hands and grasped his back. He thrust into her at a reasonable tempo. "Ikuto…" Her moans became less sharp and came out as moans of pleasure. Ikuto started to thrust into her harder and faster causing Amu to gasp loudly. Their breaths became pants. They were on the verge of their climaxes. Her walls tightened around Ikuto. "Ikuto!" she cried. Ikuto pulled out quickly and his seed spilled onto the floor. Exhausted, he lay down next to Amu and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Tara: Happy now?! That was my first time writing a lemon…

Ikuto: YES! THANK YOU TARA! –Glomps Tara-

Tara: Okay! I get it! Now get off me!

Amu: …

Tara: Amu…?

Ikuto: we lost her again.

Tara: -mutters to herself- I am never writing a lemon again…

Tara: anyway…that's chapter 12 of 'The setup' if chapter 12 was a lemon.


End file.
